mi pequeña princesita :3
by farruquitalinda
Summary: bulma le da una gran noticia a vegeta que ase que cambie por completo si quiere saber mas lean :3
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO: 1 LA NOTICIA

TITULO: Mi pequeña princesa :3

Vegeta-que mujer, que estás diciendo- decía vegeta muy sorprendido por el comentario de bulma.

Bulma- que estoy embarazada vegeta- decía bulma algo exaltada por la reacción de vegeta.

Vegeta- pero que mujer otro mocoso- decía vegeta muy sorprendido por la noticia.

Bulma- si vegeta y no es un mocoso es una princesita – decía bulma ya que sabía que era una niña.

Vegeta- espera mujer estas diciendo que es una niña – decía vegeta muy alegre aun que lo disimulara muy bien.

Bulma- si vegeta tendremos una pequeña princesita – decía bulma muy entusiasmada por saber que estaba embarazada otra vez y porque sabía que era una niña y por fin tendría a alguien con quien ir de compras , hablar de chicos y a ser todo eso que hacen las mujeres.

Mientras tanto vegeta pensaba en que tendía que cuidar de ella como si tuviera el tesoro más preciado del mundo porque para él si era si y aparte tendría que entrenar más con Trunks para que el día que el faltara Trunks se cargara de ella como si de eso dependiera su vida y así seria si algo le pasaba mientras él no estuviera

Bulma solo observaba a vegeta que parecía confundido, feliz, despistado (pero no tanto como goku) y por ultimo ilusionado y eso la asía sentirse muy contenta pero ala ves confundida por no poder entender del todo las expresiones de vegeta

Bulma- vegeta que tienes dime – decía bulma preocupada porque vegeta no reaccionaba

Vegeta- que, que quieres mujer – decía vegeta moviendo de un lado a otro la cabeza como intentando reaccionar

Bulma- nada amor yo solo quería ver si estabas bien – decía bulma al borde de las lágrimas

Vegeta- si mujer si estoy bien y dime cuanto llevas de embarazo o apenas te diste cuenta – decía vegeta algo entusiasmado por saber cuánto más tendría que esperar para ver a su princesita

Bulma- tengo 4 meses de embarazo apenas hace 2 días me di cuenta cuando fui con el ginecólogo para una revisión normal y él me dijo que tenía 4 meses de embarazo – decía bulma muy feliz

Vegeta – hay mujer tu sabes que a mí no me gusta que vallas con ese tipo no me da confianza pero eso ya no importa - decía vegeta entendiendo todos los cambios de humor de bulma y además las náuseas matutinas y las ganas de comer como para un ejército y no decir todos los antojos extraños que tenía por la noche yo pensaba que era porque ya estaba igual de loca que su mama ' pero ya veo que no estaba equivocado se decía a el mismo sin notar que bulma lo veía extraño por asía caras raras

Bulma- vegeta que ases – decía bulma algo preocupada por el comportamiento extraño de vegeta

Vegeta- he que no nada mujer – decía vegeta ya notando la mirada de bulma en el

Bulma- ok amor pero tengo que decirte otra cosa más – decía bulma algo preocupada por la reacción de el al darle la noticia

Vegeta – que mujer que más tienes que decirme – decía vegeta intentando descifrar las miradas de su esposa pero lamentable mente no pudo

Bulma- he invitado a todos nuestros amigos hoy a la casa para celebra la noticia – decía bulma esperando no tener una respuesta negativa de parte de vegeta pero eso era casi imposible después de que vio la cara que puso vegeta cuando terminaba de hablar

Vegeta -que no no y no mujer porque tenías que informar de esto a las sabandijas a las que llamas amigos porque respóndeme mujer – decía vegeta ya con una vena remarcada en su frente

Bulma- porque en primer lugar son mis amigos de toda una vida y en segundo porque también es mi bebe y puedo informarle a quien yo quiera si entiendes eso – decía bulma muy enojada por la respuesta de el

WIIIIIII QUE TAL EL PRIMER CAPITULO LES GUSTO SI ES ASI DEJEN UN COMENTARIOS Y SI NO TAMBIEN SE ACETAN COMENTARIOS TANTO MALOS COMO BUENOS (PERO NO SEAN TAN MALOS) Y SORY POR NO SUBIR TAN RAPIDO LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA PERO LES PORMETO QUE INTENTARE ATUALISAR LOS CAPITULOS MAS RAPIDO QUE MESEA POSIBLE Y ADEMAS LES QUERIA DECIR QUE AMI NO ME GUSTA ASER CAPITULOS TAN LAGROS LOSO SE LOSDIGO PARA QUE NO ME REGALLEN PORQUE NO LOS AGO TAN LARGOS :* :* :* :* BESOS MIS LINDAS LECTORAS (o) ASTA EL PROCIMO CAPITULO :* :* :* :*


	2. Chapter 2

Wiiii aquí yo de nuevo con el siguiente capítulo lo ciento si me tarde en subirlo pero es que tengo muchas cosa que hacer pero para mí esta historia es la más importante por eso he decidido entregarme un 100 % a esta historia y tratar de subir un capitulo cada día :* ok y aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo espero que les guste

Capítulo 2: la idea

Vegeta- hay ok mujer pero no esperes que yo esté presente cuando vengan esas sabandijas a las que tu llamas "amigos" – decía vegeta muy molesto por lo obstinada que es bulma

Bulma- no vegeta tú tienes que estar aquí con migo para dar la gran noticia juntos como pareja – decía bulma molesta por que vegeta no quisiera estar presente en la celebración

Vegeta- que no mujer yo no tengo porque estar aquí y infórmales a esas sabandijas nada – decía vegeta ya con una vena en la frente por lo disgustado que estaba

Bulma- si si tienes que estar porque recuerda que tu ayudaste así que tú también tienes el 50 % de responsabilidad y como si tienes responsabilidad tienes que dar la noticia con migo o sino mejor tu ledas la noticia a la prensa que de seguro debe estar ansiosa de saber que la heredera de la corporación capsula está esperando otro bebe - decía esto bulma en un tono amenazador pero al mismo tiempo tímida al no saber cómo podía reaccionar vegeta

Vegeta con una gotita de sudor en la frente se da la vuelta y le da la espalda a bulma para poder pensar en que era peor en decírselo a los amigos de bulma o a la prensa que es peor que los amigos de bulma en eso tuvo una idea nuestro príncipe

Vegeta voltea para poder ver a la cara a bulma y le dice – ok mujer yo les daré la notica a tus amigos- decía con una sonrisa de esas cuando te traes algo entre manos

Bulma- enserio vegeta tú vas adrales la noticia a todos mañana – decía bulma un entusiasmada por el cambio repentino de vegeta pero lo único malo es que no notaba que vegeta se traía algo entre manos

Vegeta- si mujer pero ya puedes darme de desayunar y donde está el mocoso hoy toca que entrenemos en la cámara de gravedad – decía vegeta pensando en su malévola idea

Bulma- hay lo ciento vegeta – decía bulma sirviéndole el desayuno a vegeta – es que me pidió permiso para poder ice a jugar con goten a la montaña paoz y yo le dije que sí pero no te preocupes si quieres le hablo a milk para que dé diga que regrese – decía bulma en un tono muy dulce

Vegeta- no mujer déjalo – decía vegeta pensando que así sería mejor para que el mocoso no se entrometiera en sus planes

Bulma – enserio –decía en un tono de incredulidad por el comentario de vegeta – enserio – repitió solo para que vegeta le contestara de nuevo porque no se lo creía porque según ella sea cuerda que la última vez que paso eso vegeta Salió muy furioso de la casa para ir a buscar a Trunks a la casa de goku porque ese día iba a entrenar con él y no le gustaba desperdiciar días de entrenamiento

Vegeta- que si enserio mujer no hay problema -decía esto después de acabar con el bocado que tenía en la boca

Bulma una vez más se sorprendió por el comentario de vegeta pero decidió en ya no insistir más porque qué tal si vegeta cambiaba de opinión

Bueno después del desayuno todo el resto del día trascurrió normal hasta la hora de la comida donde bulma le iba avisar a vegeta que la comida estaba lista para que el fuera pero cuando encendió el comunicador que había en la cocina para conectar con la cámara de gravedad no vio a vegeta haciendo sus ejercicios habituales si no meditando que era cosa rara en el por qué solo lo hacía cuando estaba preocupado o planeando algo así que bulma decido dejarlo en paz para que sugiera meditando o haciendo lo que sea que estuviera haciendo pero lo que no sabía bulma era que vegeta estaba planeando como no darles la noticia a sus amigos de ella y al mismo tiempo también estaba pensando en cómo otro hijo cambiaría su vida y más porque era una niña y eso representaba más problemas porque él no dejaría que ninguna sabandija se le acercara a su hija

Ok hasta aquí el capítulo 2 que tal les pareció dejen lo en los comentarios y también se agradecen los _reviews_ y gracias por leer esta historia :* :* :* besos a todas mis lectoras (O) :3 :3 :3


	3. Chapter 3

Wiiiii yo aquí de nuevo lo ciento por no subir el capítulo ayer es que tuve un pequeño inconveniente pero espero y me perdonen y aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo:*:*:*:*

Capítulo 3: la fiesta

Así que inconsciente mente vegeta empezó a elevar su ki por la sola idea de pensar que una sabandija tocara a su hija pero después se calma ya que se estaba precipitando pues la bebe toda vía no había nacido así que no había de que preocuparse por lómenos un rato

En ese momento recordó que era hora de comer y se dispuso air a la cocina para ver que había hecho bulma de comer y cuando se disponía a entrar a la cocina escucho a bulma hablando con la mujer de kakaroto y se disponía a interrumpir la plática hasta que escucho decir a bulma que estaba encantada por que el iba a dar la noticia de lo de su embarazo y se detuvo en seco al recordar que no tenía un plan para evadir su responsabilidad de dar la noticia del embarazo así que decidió que comería rápido para poder darse más tiempo para pensar en un plan para poder evadir su responsabilidad pero esta era el dilema que aria para no darles la noticia pensó un poco y después decidió que sería mejor pensar después de comer ya que pensar con el estómago vacío no era de mucha ayuda así que decidió entrar a la cocina para comer

-mujer ya dame de comer- decía vegeta con su habitual forma de hablar

-está bien vegeta ya siéntate en la mesa en seguida te sirvo – decía bulma feliz a pesar de la forma en que se lo pedía vegeta

Vegeta solo gruño y se sentó en la mesa a esperar que bulma le diera de comer y así trascurrió bien todo lo que restaba del día hasta la mañana siguiente cuando vegeta se despertó se iba a retirar a tomar una ducha pero la voz de bulma lo detuvo y le recordó que hoy era la fiesta para celebrar lo de su embarazo y también le recalco que él es el que les iba a dar la noticia

Hay mujer ya lo ce no tienes que estármelo repitiendo todo el día – decía vegeta disgustado pero no por el comentario de bulma si no por a verse olvidado de pensar en algo para zafarse de esa responsabilidad

Bueno vegeta ya no te lo recordare pero espero que no medes ninguna excusa para ya no dar la noticia -decía bulma con algo de desconfianza

Bueno mujer eso es todo porque me ases perder el tiempo – decía vegeta muy disgustado porque había notado el tono de desconfianza en las palabras de bulma

-bueno vegeta confió en ti- decía bulma después de pararse de la cama y retirarse del cuarto para empezar con los preparativos

Y después de esa pequeña charla en la mañana todo trascurrió normal mente hasta la tarde cuando vegeta recordó que toda vía no tenía un plan para escapar de esa responsabilidad y empezó a pensar en que podía ser para no decir la noticia y pensó en opciones para no dar la noticia como destruir la tierra, en eliminar a todos los amigos de bulma pero después pensó que eso no era digno de un príncipe y menos porque él era el príncipe de la raza más fuerte del universo así que se dijo a el mismo que que tan mal seria decir unas simples oraciones como bulma esta embaraza y es una niña así que después de pensar en todo eso vegeta se armó de valor más del que ya tenía y decidió salir de la cámara de gravedad e irse a dar una ducha para después ir al salón principal donde ya se encontraba la mayoría de los invitados de bulma para dar la noticia

Y así sucedió vegeta se retiró de la cámara de gravedad para tomar una ducha la cual le cayó muy bien al parecer porque iba al salón con un buen humor no muy conocido de parte de el pero cuando entro al salón algunos lo veían con cara de confusión y otros con cara de alegría y unos pocos y me refiero a solo a yamcha con cara de odio pero él no entendía porque lo veían de esa manera así que decidió no tomarles importancia y se dirigía a la mesa donde había mucha pero mucha comida para tomar tomar algo para comer porque tenía mucha hambre ya que hace como 30 minutos había terminado su entrenamiento suicida así es como lo llamaba bulma pero no pudo ni terminar de estirar el brazo para tomar un plato y empezar a servirse comida porque ya alguien lo estaba llevando al escenario que había en el salón para que diera la noticia porque ya solo lo estaban esperando a él para dar comienzo oficial mente celebra algo que aun nadie sabía que rea

Vegeta voltio de mediato para ver quien lo jalaba y se percató de quien lo estaba jalando era bulma quien después de subir al escenario comenzó a hablar

-bueno amigos me pueden tomar un poco de atención para poderles decir que es lo que estamos celebrando – decía bulma muy feliz porque vegeta iba ser quien diera la noticia

De repentes todos voltearon a ver a bulma y vegeta quienes estaban en el escenario y mientras esto ocurría bulma le dio la palabra a vegeta para que diera la gran noticia

-emmm bueno yo les quería decir que – decía muy nervioso vegeta cual no era muy común en el verlo nervioso ni sudando como lo hacía en ese momento

Bueno que tal les pareció el capítulo de hoy que creen que pasara en el siguiente capítulo vegeta les podrá dar la noticia o simplemente no lo dirá y les pido una disculpa a las personas que se dieron cuenta que escribía mal los capitulo y les agradezco que me lo hayan informado y me hayan ayudado y en especial Jesever gracias linda eres muy buena personita te agradezco tu ayuda y espero que si sea si como debo de escribir los capítulos gracias de nuevo :* :* y también a las otra personitas que me lo dijeron y gracias a esa personitas lindas :* bueno también gracias por leer esta historia y nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo :* :* :*


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: la hora ha llegado

-emmm bueno yo les quería decir que – decía muy nervioso vegeta cual no era muy común en el verlo nervioso ni sudando como lo hacía en ese momento

Pero se armó de valor y les dijo

-Haber sabandijas escuche bien porque solo lo diré una sola vez – decía ya con más valor que hace rato

Bulma está embarazada y es una niña – decía esto demasiado rápido al grado de que nadie le entendió

¡QUE! Decían todos al mismo tiempo ya que nadie entendió ni una palabra de lo que dijo vegeta y pedían que lo volviera a decir

No sabandijas yo les dije que solo una vez se los diría así que de mí no lo volverán a escuchar – decía un poco molesto pero al mismo tiempo feliz porque no lo entendieran

Hay bueno se los diré yo – decía bulma molesta porque vegeta no lo quería decir denuedo

¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA Y ES UNA NIÑA! – decía a todo pulmón a pesar que sabía que tenía el micrófono en las manos y no había necesidad de gritar

Y todos empezaron a subir al escenario a felicitar a la próxima mama' por segunda vez mientras que goku, krilin gohan, el maestro Roshi y hasta yamcha y piccolo se dirigían hasta donde se encontraba vegeta para felicitarlo mientras que todas las mujeres estaban con bulma felicitándola y preguntándole como le dio la noticia a vegeta y en como reacciono el

-que quiere sabandijas

- no nada vegeta solo felicitarte por qué vas a ser padre por segunda vez – decía goku con su carismática sonrisa

- si es cierto solo queremos felicitarte vegeta – decía krilin con una enorme sonrisa

Mientras que gohan, el maestro Roshi, piccolo y yancha solo actinia con la cabeza como dando a entender que ellos también querían felicitarlo

Mientras tanto en otra parte de salón

Y dime bulma como es que le diste la noticia al gruñón de vegeta – decía milk muy interesada en como bulma le dio la noticia a vegeta

Si bulma dinos cómo fue que reacciono ese amargado de vegeta y con que es una niña - decía 18 igual de interesada que milk

Si es una niña y se lo dije mientas preparaba el desayuno porque sabía que si quería desayunar me tendría que escuchar – decía muy orgullosa de sí misma bulma

Mientras tanto en el otro extremo del salón se encontraban los hombre interrogando a vegeta de cómo es que fue y en cómo reaccionó

Ya vegeta dinos como es que fue- decía el maestro Roshi muy interesado en la historia de cómo fue por creada la hija de vegeta

No maestro como es que les pregunta esas cosa a vegeta eso no se dice verdad vegeta – decía krilin

Si eso es verdad sabandija hasta que dices algo inteligente - decía vegeta molesto por el anterior comentario de maestro

Pero seguro no se esperaba el comentario que iba a ser goku

Qué tal si tu hija se fija en mi hijo goten y terminamos siendo consuegros vegeta que te parece la idea – decía goku con una sonrisa

Que has dicho sabandija- decía vegeta muy enojado por el comentario de goku

Que si tu hija se fijara en mi – y no pudo terminar de decir la oración porque vegeta se abalanzo hacia él y lo derribo llamando la atención de todos en el salón

Huy que pasara en el siguiente capítulo vegeta le dará una paliza a goku o bulma los detendrá si lo quieren descubrí esperen el siguiente capítulo que será final pero no se preocupen porque ya estoy escribiendo la siguiente historia y solo les daré una pista se tratara del personaje más extraño de dragón ball Z y si quieren descubrí de quien se tratara esta historia solo esperen un poquito y lo descubrirán y gracias por leer esta historia son las mejores ( o ) los quiero 1000 :* :* :* :*


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo final:

Vegeta detente deja en este mismo instante a goku –

No es que no escuchaste lo que dijo esta sabandija – decía muy molesto

No ,no escuche nada pero tampoco creo que que sea algo tan grave como para golpear a goku y ya suéltalo que lo estas matando – decía bulma muy enojada con vegeta porque se comportaba como niño chiquito –

Hay está bien mujer pero asa que esa sabandija te diga lo que a mí me dijo- dijo muy enojado vegeta

Después que vegeta soltara a goku él separo muy aturdido por los golpes que vegeta le dio

Goku que le dijiste a vegeta para que se pusiera de ese modo con Tigo-

Nada bulma malo yo solo le dije que que tal si tu hija se fijara en mi hijo goten y termináramos siendo consuegros y eso fue todo –

Bulma voltio a ver a vegeta con una mirada que mataría a cualquiera que la mirara y le dijo

-que te ocurre vegeta tu hija toda vía no nace y ya la estas celando y además que si se fijara en el hijo de goku sería muy su problema y tú no podrías impedir que se fijara en el o en cualquier otro chico - decía bulma muy enojada toda vía pero al mismo tiempo feliz porque vegeta ya estaba demostrando sus sentimientos asía su hija –

- no, no y no mujer ella será mi hija mi princesa sayayin y yo le prohibiré que se fije en un clase baja como el hijo de kakaroto entendiste mujer – decía muy exaltado vegeta –

Ok vegeta lo que tú digas – decía bulma muy calmada a pesar de todo lo que había dicho vegeta -

Lo cual hizo que vegeta se diera cuenta del cambio repentino de ella y lo preocupara porque su mujer no se daba por vencida tan fácil y aunque al principio se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo después llegó la culpa y se decidió por preguntarle porque de su cambio de humor tan repentino aunque el sedaba una idea de que era por el embarazo pero él no se iba a quedar con la duda y le volvió a preguntar y ella le respondió

Porque estas demostrando tus sentimientos hacia tu hija aun que toda vía no nace ni se fija en los chicos y eso me hace sentir tan feliz con Tigo amor – decía bulma al borde de las lágrimas por la felicidad que sentía en ese momento –

Vegeta por su parte se sonrojo y después noto que bulma estaba al borde de las lágrimas y se acercó mas a ella y la abrazo olvidándose de que todos los invitados estaban al pendiente de ellos pero después lo recordó y les regalo una mirada matadora que hiso que todos volvieran a ser lo que asían antes del accidente

-mujer ya deja de lloriquear que pareces loca por tus cambios de humor tan frecuentes porque un rato estas bien y al otro ya estas llorando – decía vegeta en un tono más dulce –

-está bien amor - decía bulma secándose las lágrimas que aun rodaban por sus mejillas –

Y vegeta ya está dispuesto a irse de le salón cuando una voz lo detuvo

Vegeta espera – decía bulma tratando de pasar por un lado de toda la gente que estaba entre ellos 2 –

Que quieres ha hora mujer –

Nada solo esto- decía bulma dándole un beso en los labios a vegeta el cual al principio trato de separarse de ella pero después se dio por vencido y le correspondió el beso a pesar de que todos los invitados los estaban observando y después de que se separaron de ese beso tan largo en el salón se escuchó un gran suspiro de parte de los invitados y eso hizo que vegeta se sonrojara y se fuera del salón sin decir nada pero a bulma no le importo porque sabía que a vegeta no le gustaban las muestras de carriño en público y después de ese día todo trascurrió bien durante 5 meses más claro no siempre estaban felices abecés también habían peles pero na grabe como para que no se pudiera solucionar después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación y después de esos 5 meses un día 25 de septiembre nació la pequeña Bra Brief quien desde ese día se convirtió en la luz de los ojos de toda la familia Brief y en especial de un cierto príncipe

FIN

Y hasta aquí esta bonita historia de cómo vegeta se entera de que bulma está embarazada y si les gusto hágamelo saber en los comentarios yo estaré feliz de leerlos y responderles cada uno de sus comentarios chicas lindas (o) lindos :* :* besos nos leeremos en otra historia :* :*


End file.
